


In the Christmas Spirit

by greerwatson



Series: Christmas Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Christmas Spirit

Nick looked incredulously at Natalie as she plonked the big plant on the table. 

“It’s Christmas,” she said stubbornly. “It’s the human thing to do.” 

“Well, it can’t stay _there_!” 

But she simply shifted the antique centrepiece to the top of the piano, and then spent a good minute carefully positioning her gift. “Just remember to water it,” she admonished him. “Isn’t it lovely?” 

“I suppose,” came the unenthusiastic reply. 

“Oh, come on,” she chided. “As soon as I saw it I thought of you.” 

“Well, at least it’s my favourite colour,” he said, with a wicked little smile. “Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU for the Christmas Drabble Challenge.


End file.
